pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Enter The Heroverse
Enter The Heroverse is the first entry in the PvZ Multimedia Universe, which in turn is part of Drei's wider project, the Starverse. It was released for $15 USD on Steam, GOG, PS4, XBOX and Nintendo Switch. Playable Characters Base Game *Penelopea Natura A.K.A. Green Shadow *Sunny Flarius A.K.A. Solar Flare *Akira Tanaka A.K.A. The Nightcap *Kara Byte A.K.A. Chompzilla *Walter Nutt A.K.A Wall-Knight Gameplay Enter The Heroverse begins with players picking one of the five heroes to use for their playthrough. The player then must manage their reputation with the general public, the police force and L.E.A.F. all while combating the evil forces at work in the city through a series of missions unique to each character, after which they must switch to another hero to complete their set of missions, in order to unlock the final missions. Battle has been changed slightly. There are three types of cards: Troops, Environments and Spells. When a Spell is used, an Environment is placed or a Troop dies, it is gone forever, and needs to be found once again during the story mode or as a reward from battles. There is one exception to this rule, Practice Mode, which does not kill or use up cards. Despite this, battle still remains mostly the same as it was in PvZH, with the addition of more card properties. One more thing has been changed about the game is that each hero has their own unique set of 100 cards, which can all be gained through the story mode and '''cannot '''be bought or obtained using in-game purchases. There are also 10 cards available to everyone, which the player has infinite of and starts with. Another new feature is the reputation system. Every time you do a fight, there will be bystanders, the number of which is shown in the corner of the screen, of three types: Public, Police and Agent. Public bystanders will give you increased reputation if you put on a good show, using flashy spells and troops, and a decreased reputation if you cause collateral damage. Police bystanders will give you increased reputation for use of non-lethal force and decreased reputation for killing foes. Finally, Agent bystanders will give you increased reputation for the speed or effiencency of your mission and decreased reputation if you are slow or use up lots of resources. W.I.P. Plot The plot is divided into 3 missions for each character. After all 15 have been completed, there are 3 missions in which every character can be played in and a final mission featuring all of the characters teaming up to battle Zomboss. Green Shadow Mission One Penelopea is tasked by L.E.A.F. High Command to take down her father, wealthy crime boss Leroy Natura. She sets out to find him, getting into a fight with one of his main associates, before finally tracking him down to an abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Plantopolis. After fighting through several guards, she manages to confront him. The duo fight and she beats him. However, before she can apprehend her father, Leroy sets his pet, a ravenous Bananasaurus Rex, on her and she must fight him one last time to take him down. The battles in this mission are *Nikolas Terra, Nut Gangster *Super Brainz I, Caped Cadaver *Leroy's Guards, Mafia Elites *Leroy Natura, Crazy Crime Boss *Leroy and Tyrranicus, Man and Beast Mission Two After he destroys several important L.E.A.F. facilities, Penelopea is sent out to defeat The Smash, who has gone out of control. She heads to investigate his last attack site and is ambushed by a deadly assassin, who she prevails over. The peashooter heads to intercept his next target, but is intercepted by Super Brainz, who she just manages to take down. She defeats The Smash, but his imp, Darwin, is revealed to be a secret genius. He battles Penelopea but escapes. Shortly after this, he returns in a giant robot and she has to defeat him again. The battles in this mission are *Lunar Eclipse, Deadly Assassin *Super Brainz I, Corpse Champion *The Smash, Wrestling Maniac *Darwin, Imp Mastermind *MEKA 9000, Mechanical Mayhem Solar Flare Mission One Sunny is tasked with finding and defeating Impfinity, a crazy imp terrorist who can clone himself. She battles the witch Immortica for information and finds he is hiding out in an abandoned amusement park. She heads out but is attacked by a psychotic circus troupe Impfinity has hired. After prevailing against them she heads into the park, where she confronts what she believes is Impfinity, but is really a clone, which leads her to the real thing. As he is about to be defeated, Impfinity summons a rollercoaster and the two battle it out one last time. There battles in this mission are *Immortica, Oracle Of Delphi *The Dark Circus, Psycho Performers *Impfinity-505, Powered-Up Clone *Impfinity, Crazy Clonemaster *The Wild Ride, Rollercoaster Of Doom Nightcap Chompzilla Wall-Knight Greenpods The Final Mission Cards Starter Trivia *There are 3 planned DLCs, each with 2 heroes in them